


What? You didn't see that coming?

by CodeZero



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero
Summary: She held Ethan’s hand tightly, “Do not waste any time. If you feel it, tell him. Don’t commit the mistakes that I did.”“Please?” She begged.Tell him. Oh, shit.





	What? You didn't see that coming?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this story two weeks ago but I changed some parts and didn't have a time to proofread. Whatever mistakes you see is my fault. :)
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN, I played a hunch.

**What? You didn’t see that coming?**

Walking around the city before going to work was Ethan’s favorite part of the day. He missed doing it because, technically, he was busy saving the world every time IMF’s ass is on the line. Whenever he walks around the city, he felt that he is just another ordinary person who has no obligations in the world. Not an IMF agent, just a human being who is bored in his life, job and ending up daydreaming to have another life.

Well, as a matter of fact, he doesn’t want to live in another life; not because he is an agent that lives in a thrill and mystery but because he has William Brandt in his life. That’s just it.

When the thought came, Ethan can’t help himself grinning like an idiot. He never saw it coming. He never saw Will coming to his chaotic life. But he did, and God, he’s grateful for that. Will gave him a serene life. He was the peace in Ethan’s life. And, having Will was enough reward after he saving the world too many times.

While walking and **daydreaming,** he saw a new coffee shop nearby. He didn’t even know that his coffee shop existed until now. _Did I really missed that much in life?_ He thought. Ethan entered the coffee shop and it seems popular because the place was crowded. Looking at his watch, he saw that he still 45 minutes early, so he gets in line and have some coffee to officially start his day.

After getting his order, he was about to walk out the coffee shop, when he saw Jane, sitting in a table for two at the corner of the restaurant, by the window, and deep in her thoughts. For the past five minutes, he was debating in his thoughts, if he should talk to her or just leave. But then, he is Ethan after all, he does not think, he just act.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Jane was pulled out in her reverie when she heard a man’s voice. She looked up, irritatingly, at the man and saw Ethan.

“Don’t be a smartass, Ethan.” She said.

Ethan looked at her and he instantly felt that there is something bothering her. He knows that sometimes he doesn’t care about others because he was trained to be that kind of person. There is nothing permanent in his life. Every agent or colleague will be taken away from him. It’s only a matter of time. But he treats Jane as family, just like the others. That’s why he was worried. Jane noticed his expression.

She leaned back on her chair and smirk at him. “Sit down and I’ll tell you what’s bothering me.”

She really is part of his family, Ethan confirmed.

Ethan sat down across the table and looked at her intently, waiting for her to compose herself, “Hey, don’t force yourself, okay?” Ethan hold Jane’s hand that rest on the table, giving her the assurance that he is there for her, and not forcing her to open up until she’s ready.

“No, it’s okay. I also need to tell this to someone, right? Because no one knows what is really happening in my mind, even Trevor.”

Jane smiled at Ethan, but her eyes was filled with sadness.

“You know, until today, I still regret that I never told him even though it was already obvious that there was something. I still hate myself that I let my fear outweighs that love that I felt for him. I should’ve told him but I didn’t because I thought I was protecting my heart from getting hurt.”

Ethan looked at Jane, her eyes was already filled with tears. Jane forced a laugh, “It’s funny right, I was afraid that I might lose Trevor, and I did lose him but not my feelings for him. It’s still there, it never left.”

Jane wiped the tears on her eyes and looked around, “Well, this is the only place where I still can feel his presence. He brought me here, after all.”

She held Ethan’s hand tightly, “Do not waste any time. If you feel it, tell him. Don’t commit the mistakes that I did.”

“Please?” She begged.

Ethan was confused because he understands what she was saying but he cannot grasp the whole meaning of it. He just nodded to her and gave her a small smile. She slowly stood up, kissed Ethan’s cheek and Ethan was left at the table, dumbfounded.

After sitting at the table for good 10 minutes, he left the coffee shop and started walking to the office. Ethan let his feet bring him anywhere, he was too focus on thinking the whole meaning behind Jane’s _advice._

_Tell him._

Will? What would he tell Will? That, he has a loving and cute puppy eyes that Ethan could never say no to. He likes to look at Will when he’s working. That, he found it endearing when Will hug him from behind. He likes when Will tries to snuggle up on Ethan when he is sleeping. Or, how he wants to embrace Will, all the time. Out of all, he likes to hear Will’s laugh and looking at him when he smile. Actually, he loves looking at Will.

Ethan stopped walking

_Oh, shit._

Ethan started running, heading to the headquarters. He pulled out his phone and dialed Benji’s number.

 

 _Yes, Ethan?_ Benji answered, on the phone.

 

“I need you to locate Will!” He replied while running.

 

 _Why? Is there something wrong?_ Benji asked worriedly, he could hear the rising panic in Benji’s voice.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just locate him and email me his location.” Ethan stated, still running.

 

 _Are you spying on Will?_ Ethan could _hear_ the sheepish look on Benji’s face. If he wasn’t running and to focus on the street, he would be rolling his eyes right now.

 

 _You know that Will won’t cheat on you…_ Benji was talking but Ethan wasn’t listening because his focus is to find Will.

 

Ethan was running out of patience and he is getting near to the headquarters, “Benji, locate Will and email it to me, _ASAP_! That’s an order!” He ended that call and he run faster.

 

When he entered the building, his phone chimes and sees Benji’s name. He opened the message, _“Conference room. YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON, OKAY?!”_

He puts his phone on his pocket and started running towards the conference room. People were looking at him, running around like a kid at the headquarters. Well, fuck them.

He found the conference room and, aggressively, opened the door. When he was inside, he saw a large group of people, looking at him, and he realized that it was the new recruits then he looked in front of the room, there he saw what he was looking for, _Will._

Will was shocked as well as confused by the sudden appearance of Ethan. _Was he running? In a suit?_ Will thought. He could see the sweat that was running down in Ethan’s face and he was _panting_.

“New recruits, meet the best agent of the IMF, Ethan Hunt.” Will breaks the silence.

Everybody in the room gave him a round of applause after Will introduced him. But he doesn’t care. Even if everyone’s gaze was on Ethan, his eyes was only to Will. _Damn. He should’ve seen this coming._ When the noise had died down, Ethan stayed where he was standing, still looking at the man that always leave him breathless, _who committed and jumped for him_. The silence was getting awkward the longer he stands and looked at Will.

_I’ll just play a hunch all over again._

 

“Did I ever tell you?” Ethan started, asking Will that leaves him confused.

 

Will looked around and sees that every one of the recruits are looking at him, “What do you mean?” Will asked. He never saw this side of Ethan, he can see on Ethan’s face that there is something bothering him because it made him look scared, vulnerable.

Ethan looked at Will and took a deep breath,

 

“I love you, Will.”

 

A feeling of heat crept up to Will’s face that made him red all over his face. He wasn’t sure if he heard it right. Did Ethan really said that? Will cannot believe that this was happening, in front of the other recruits. He was speechless. Ethan loves him? The most dangerous and reckless man in the world just declared in front of many people that he loves him. Ethan, you bastard!

 

With the look that he was seeing on Will’s face, he knows that he won’t get a word from after an _hour_ or so. He started walking towards Will, people’s gaze were following him until he was in front of his astonished yet wonderful boyfriend. Without thinking, he did what he do best…

 

He kissed Will.

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> P.S. I got this idea from Doctor Crush, a korean drama in 2016. I just made a version of Will and Ethan because I love these two precious idiots.


End file.
